


Advice for the Lovelorn

by SilverscreenDoll



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged up - 16, Coming Out, Friendship, M/M, No Pennywise AU, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverscreenDoll/pseuds/SilverscreenDoll
Summary: Beverly Marsh is always happy to talk to her fellow Losers, keeping their secrets, and dishing out advice. But when Richie asks if they can meet by the quarry one Sunday evening sounding rather anxious, she's not sure what to think.





	Advice for the Lovelorn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic in years so I'm really out of practice.

Beverly Marsh is the type of friend you call up on a Sunday evening when you have something you want to say and you want no one to find out what it was. She’d been a part of the Loser’s Club since she was thirteen, being the second to last member to join. 

At least three times a week she’d get an out of the blue call outside of the usual hang out times to chat with her friends. They trust her with all their secrets. Like that Stan fell out of a tree while bird watching to only find out that it was just an old balloon stuck up their. Or that Bill was completely embarrassed over how he almost lost Georgie at a circus when he was little.

But this secret was a little more than just one of the boys ranting over their own stupidity. No when Richie called up Beverly to meet him at the quarry after six that Sunday, she knew this was something more than just another prank gone wrong. She could hear it in his voice.

By the time Beverly made it to the quarry Richie was already there. He was sitting on a rock that overlooked the edge. He seemed distracted even with Beverly’s not so quiet running behind him.

“Hey Richie,” she cooed leaning right up against him. He seemed… distant. 

“Hey Beverly it took you long enough,” he said with forced laughter behind it.

She pulled herself onto the rock and pressed herself against him. It was a small rock after all. 

“So why’d you call me up?” she swung her legs back and forth waiting for his response.

Richie still seemed off. He looked around, double checking no one was around.

“We’re alone. Is everything okay?” she asked feeling genuine concern over his behavior. “Did your parents try to kick you out again?”

“No no. I’m fine Beverly,” he relaxed a bit and put a hand on Beverly’s shoulder. “I just need a little… I guess advice.”

“Really… What kind of advice?” she gave a slight smirk. Part of her was thinking ‘Oh god is this dork trying to ask me out’.

“Love advice my dear Bev.” 

‘He’s pulling out nicknames. Yep this dork is gonna ask me out.’ she thought to herself.

“May I ask for who it’s towards?” She was hoping it was for anyone but her.

Richie had the most awkward smile he could have ever mustered. “Let’s just say I’m trying to woo… A friend…”

Beverly felt her heart sink. It’s not that she hated Richie, she thought he was funny and fun to be around. But it’s Richie, she could never date Richie, he’s the closest thing to a brother she could imagine. And there was Ben. She rather liked Ben.

“One of the… Losers?” Beverly asked with a tad bit of anxiety to her tone.

Richie looked around again, making sure not another of the Losers would come strolling on through and hear his confession.

“Yeah.” He said softly, looking at Beverly’s still slowly swinging legs.

“Oh.” She didn’t know how to continue. “Well, uh…” She trailed off and bit her lip.

“Bev?” Richie seemed a little confused, he looked hurt.

“I… don’t like you like that Richie.” She slid herself off the rock. “I’m sorry but I don’t want to date you.”

Richie looked at her with so much confusion.

“I said I’m sorry. I’m willing to forget this happened if you want.” He just looked even more confused. “You’re like a brother to me. But uh… I think I’ll go now before I make this any more embarrassing for us.”

Richie’s whole demeanor changed. He began to smile the widest smile before breaking out into hysterical laughter. Beverly just stared at him in mild horror.

“I didn’t know rejection was that funny.” She stood there slowly crossing her arms at her strange friend.

“No, it’s not that it’s just-” He broke off into a laughing fit again. 

Beverly looked around, praying another one of the Losers would come by to the decipher what’s so funny about this situation. 

Richie calmed himself down again. 

“I don’t like you either Beverly.”

“Oh.” She was relieved. “Then which Loser do you like?”

“I was gonna skirt around it originally but what the hell. I don’t what I’m saying would be any more embarrassing than what you put yourself through just now.” He forced himself not to bust out laughing again. “Those were so many hoops for you to jump through to land on that conclusion Bev.”

Beverly pouted while staring at her buffoon of a friend. “Beep beep Richie. Now tell me who.”

“Well you just said beep beep so shouldn’t I be quiet?”

“RICHIE.”

“Okay, it’s…” he bit his lip. “Eddie.”

‘That should have been a little obvious’ was the first thought that surfaced to Beverly’s head.

“Eddie… Our Eddie?” Beverly was trying to convey neutrality. But on the inside she was freaking out over her friend’s coming out.

“What other Eddie do we know?” Richie looked at her before it dawning on him. “And don’t mention Eddie Corcoran because it’s not him.”

“So you are gay?” Beverly realizes she was still standing up, like she was trying to question him. So she hopped back onto the rock next to him. It made him feel calm.

“Uh yeah… And I’m pretty sure Eddie is too.” Richie confided to her.

“Really?” Beverly is a little shocked.

“Yes. Have you met Eddie Kaspbrak? You know about this tall,” he mimed a short height with his hand. “Still uses an inhaler despite it being a ‘gazebo’, and is so incredibly gay.”

“Wow is anyone else in our group gay?” It was meant to be a joke.

“I’m ninety percent sure that Stan is also gay and maybe Bill and Mike play for both teams.” Beverly stared at him at the confession. “But that’s just my speculation.”

“This is a lot to take in just… wow.” Beverly genuinely was surprised at the candidness of Richie now. But it’s Richie what did she really expect.

“Come on Beverly it’s not the eighties anymore. It’s 1992, gay people exist in a non-stereotypical aids filled way.”

“It’s not that. It’s just… I really didn’t think you were gay. Stan maybe but you.” Beverly doesn’t mean to sound as harsh as she is coming out to be.

“Well I am. I’m one big ole queen, a fag, a queer, a fairy-” Beverly put her finger over Richie’s mouth.

“I get it Richie. Beep beep.” She slowly moved her finger down. 

“So advice time?”

“Yeah I’ll give you some advice.” 

Beverly and Richie sat on that rock for what felt like hours. She told him all the different things girls typically liked from guys, hoping the sentiment would work on Eddie too. Flowers, a nice dinner, maybe a picnic, looking out at the stars, or even a little mixtape.

“I think he still likes that song ‘I just died in your arms tonight, you could add that.” Beverly suggested.

“Isn’t that song about orgasming Bev?” Richie laughed as Beverly facepalmed herself.

“Yeah… it is.”

“Perfect. Then he’ll really understand what I’m trying to get at.”

After a few more suggestions that Beverly could think of were thrown around but that mixtape was the definite winner.

The sun began to set over the horizon and they decided to give their goodbyes.

“Thanks for coming to me about this.” Beverly hugged Richie tight. “It means a lot that you could trust me and congratulations.”

“Well that closet door was gonna break open any day now so best I break it open with you.” The two held their embrace for a moment longer before officially parting for the night.

Richie stashed a mixtape in Eddie’s locker the following Wednesday. By that Friday Beverly walked in on the duo kissing passionately in Bill’s kitchen during their annual movie night. They were watching Sid and Nancy and currently on the part where they make out while trash falls around them. It was incredibly fitting for the Trashmouth and his new boyfriend.


End file.
